Pour oublier
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Un OS pour répondre à un concours de Narcissa.  Pendant l'été suivant la mort de Sirius Black, Tonks passe à la demeure familiale des Weasley où elle apprend que Bill est fiancé...


**POUR OUBLIER**

Tonks ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Molly Weasley s'obstinait à l'inviter à prendre un thé chez elle ces derniers temps. Surchargée de travail – avec le nouveau ministre, les aurors ne risquaient pas d'oublier que Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Nommé était revenu – la jeune sorcière n'avait pas eu le temps d'accepter l'invitation jusqu'ici.  
>Mais dès qu'elle posa le pied sur le seuil de la demeure des Weasley, Tonks réalisa pourquoi elle était là.<p>

En face d'elle se tenait l'insupportable française avec laquelle sortait Bill depuis près d'un an. Et cette Delacour parlait sans discontinuer à Molly et Charlie qui ne l'écoutaient pas plus l'un que l'autre.  
>« Cette <em>chère<em> Tonks ! s'exclama Molly en la voyant. Entre ! Laisse-moi appeler Bill ! Il sera si content de te revoir ! »  
>Et elle s'enfuit de la pièce sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de répondre. Tonks n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami pour confirmer ses soupçons. Ce sourire moqueur de Charlie, elle le connaissait bien. Il avait le même, autrefois, à Hogwarts*, quand Bill et elle…<br>« Bonjour… euh… Tonks, c'est cela ? Quel prénom étrange !  
>– C'est pas son prénom, Fleur. » intervint Charlie avant que son amie n'ait le temps de s'énerver.<br>Puis il reprit à l'intention de celle-ci, ignorant royalement la Française :  
>« Alors, petite, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu es venu voler le cœur de mon frère avant son mariage ? »<br>Les deux femmes le fusillèrent du regard, sans plus de succès l'une que l'autre.  
>« C'est ta mère qui m'a invitée.<br>– C'est bien ce que je dis, alors ! Quoi de neuf en tout cas ?  
>– Je passe mon temps à bosser… soupira Tonks. C'est ma première après-midi de libre depuis la mort de… depuis l'épisode du ministère. Et toi ? Tu aurais pu me dire que tu rentrais de Roumanie !<br>– Je suis arrivé hier soir seulement. Mon patron m'a donné un congé exceptionnel d'une semaine hier et j'ai eu le temps de prévenir personne ! Tu aurais la tête de M'man quand j'ai débarqué dans la cuisine juste avant l'heure du repas…  
>– Comme toujours, tu choisis bien tes horaires ! »<br>Fleur, que ce dialogue privé semblait agacer, les interrompit.  
>« Charlie, que fait Bill ? Je croyais que ta mère était partie le chercher. »<br>Un petit sourire apparut fugitivement sur les lèvres de l'interpellé tandis que les sourcils de Tonks se fronçaient. Quelles manières !  
>« Je n'ai pas plus bougé d'ici que toi, Fleur, répondit Charlie avec un brin de moquerie qui passa bien au-dessus d'elle. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de surveiller tous les faits et gestes de mon grand frère.<br>– Pourquoi pas aller le chercher ? » suggéra Tonks, avec un peu trop d'agressivité dans la voix.  
>Mais cela non plus, Fleur ne parut pas le réaliser.<br>« Bonne idée ! » répondit-elle.  
>Et elle les quitta brusquement sans un mot de plus.<p>

« Mais comment cette fille a été élevée ? s'exclama Tonks dès qu'ils furent seuls. Incroyable ! J'ai jamais vu ça !  
>– Tu n'apprécies pas notre douce Fleur ? demanda Charlie ironiquement. Hmm… Voilà qui est très étonnant…<br>– Commence pas, Charlie ! Ça a rien à voir avec de la jalousie ! »  
>Il ne répondit pas mais son regard la gênait.<br>Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie ! Bill et elle, c'était de l'histoire ancienne ! C'était terminé depuis qu'il avait quitté Hogwarts, huit ans plus tôt.  
>Et ça n'avait duré que trois ans entre eux…<br>Et tous deux avaient eu des relations avec d'autres depuis…  
>« Que dirais-tu d'aller profiter du soleil et déguster ce thé dans le jardin ? »<br>Elle acquiesça et le laissa transporter le plateau et les tasses – elle était bien trop maladroite pour s'en charger !  
>Cela n'avait-il <em>vraiment<em> rien à voir avec de la jalousie ?  
>Bill avait été son premier amour, après tout… Et le seul qu'elle ait jamais aimé… Elle n'avait pas eu de relation à long terme depuis son départ.<br>Et lui non plus…  
>« Comment il a pu choisir une fille pareille ? »<br>Charlie sourit et elle fut sauvée de sa réponse par l'arrivée de Bill lui-même.  
>Il stoppa net en les voyant et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.<br>« Tonks ! » balbutia-t-il.  
>Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sa gorge se nouer. Elle l'avait pourtant croisé de nombreuses fois, l'an dernier. Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, lui faisait-il tant d'effet ? Parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'il allait se marier ?<br>« Bon, je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles, les tourtereaux ! lança Charlie avec sa finesse naturelle. Tonks, tu me rejoints sous le cerisier. »  
>Et il disparut à son tour.<p>

Ses mots avaient visiblement mis Bill aussi mal à l'aise que Tonks. Satané Charlie ! Elle savait qu'il avait toujours espéré la voir un jour sa belle-sœur mais, tout de même…  
>« Euh… Je suppose que… je devrais te féliciter… »<br>Devant le manque de réaction du rouquin, elle précisa.  
>« Pour ton mariage, avec la Delacour…<br>– Merci. » répondit-il.  
>Mais on sentait que le cœur n'y était pas.<br>« Écoute, je suis désolée. Je voulais pas m'immiscer dans… En fait… Je savais pas que…  
>– Je sais, t'inquiète ! »<br>Il lui fit un petit sourire triste et elle se sentit fondre.  
>Non ! Pas maintenant ! Il est trop tard, maintenant ! C'est elle qu'il va épouser ! Je ne serai jamais Nymphadora Weasley…<br>« Ah, Bill chéri, tu es là ! »  
>La Française était revenue, le jeune Ron Weasley sur les talons.<br>Le regard que Bill lui lança amena des larmes aux yeux de Tonks.  
><em>Autrefois, c'est moi qu'il regardait comme ça… C'est vraiment trop tard… Il l'aime réellement…<em>  
>« Oh ! Tonks ! Tu es là aussi. »<br>Le ton était bien moins sympathique. Apparemment, elle n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle le paraissait et comprenait très bien le petit jeu de la famille de Bill.  
>« Je ferais mieux de rejoindre Charlie ! » réussit à murmurer Tonks sans sanglot.<br>Voyant Bill attraper Fleur par la taille, elle s'enfuit pour ne pas le voir l'embrasser.

Charlie n'était pas en vue quand elle passa dans le jardin. Tant mieux ! Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il la voie pleurer ! Savait-il seulement dans quel état il la mettait avec ses insinuations ? Probablement pas elle savait qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait du mal volontairement.  
>Plutôt que de s'avancer vers le cerisier où il devait l'attendre, elle prit vers le fond du jardin où elle savait pouvoir trouver un banc de pierre caché par les rhododendrons. Mais lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle réalisa que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait déjà là !<br>Un homme était assis sur le banc, le visage entre ses mains, la poitrine secouée de sanglots.  
>Elle se figea en le voyant mais il devait l'avoir entendue approcher car il releva la tête.<br>Et elle reconnut avec stupeur Remus Lupin !

« Nymphadora ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
>– Oh, Remus ! »<br>Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais son premier réflexe avait été de s'inquiéter pour elle. Comment un homme pouvait-il être si gentil ?  
>Il fit quelques pas pour la rejoindre et la prit doucement dans ses bras.<br>« Chut, petite Tonks… Ne pleure plus… »  
>Blottie contre lui, elle sentait des hoquets le parcourir. Il se retenait de pleurer pour mieux la réconforter.<br>De pleurer ?  
>Mais Remus ne pleurait pas ! Remus ne se laissait jamais emporter par ses émotions ! Remus était capable de tout endurer, de supporter sa vie misérable sans jamais se plaindre !<br>Non ?  
>« Remus, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, lui retournant sa propre question.<br>Elle le vit déglutir puis jeter un œil vers le banc.  
>Une balle en mousse en était tombée quand il s'était relevé et avait roulé un peu plus loin. Une simple balle comme celle qu'on donne aux chiens pour les faire jouer.<br>« C'était à Sirius… murmura-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix. Je la lui avais offerte, il y a très longtemps. Pour me moquer de lui… Je l'ai retrouvé au milieu des affaires de Grimmauld Place** que Molly m'a chargé de trier… Ça m'a juste rappelé des souvenirs… Excuse-moi… »  
>Il baissa les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.<br>Un sourire triste et lointain…  
>Un sourire qui lui rappelait celui que Bill lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt.<br>_Je dois oublier Bill… Il n'est plus l'homme de ma vie depuis longtemps…_  
>« T'excuse pas ! T'as le droit de pleurer, Remus ! Même toi tu peux exprimer ton chagrin !<br>– Il y a des jours où j'aimerais tant oublier… Oublier combien nous étions heureux tous les quatre, autrefois… »  
><em>Toi aussi tu dois faire une croix sur le passé…<em>  
>Il avait l'air si vulnérable. Elle le sentait trembler contre elle.<br>Et en même temps, le simple fait de se tenir dans ses bras lui apportait un tel réconfort…  
>Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle.<br>Leurs deux cœurs battaient l'un contre l'autre, à l'unisson.  
>Une des mains de Remus grimpa jusqu'à sa nuque et il abaissa lentement son visage vers le sien.<br>_Oublier…_  
>Elle se perdit un moment dans le regard gris bleu plein de larmes.<br>_Oublier…_  
>Elle ferma les yeux.<br>_Oublier…_  
>Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes…<p>

* Hogwarts ~ Poudlard  
>** Grimmauld Place ~ Square Grimmaud. En anglais, il y a un jeu de mot sur Grimmauld Place qui se prononce comme « grim old place », signifiant « vieil endroit sinistre ».<p> 


End file.
